Tim's Recording
by 8shinigamikiller8
Summary: Yullen with lemons. Allen and his lover wake up only to be disturbed by Timcampy. But, that's forgotten when they realize Tim's recorded something he shouldn't have. Will Tim show the recording to everyone, or will his master and his samurai lover get to him first. One-shot.


**A.N.~ Ok, so this is my second one-shot, my first one got great responses, so I decided to post this one as well. I plan on writing some actual Yullen stories/crossovers and posting them, I don't know when though. This story has lemons, so if you don't like them I recommend not reading this. Also, keep in mind that this is the first lemon I've written, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Lastly, I want to say thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited my other story. Oh, and also here's some info. about me, just call me Lillie and I love Cross Marian, if you ask me, he's not dead.**

**P.S.~ I don't own -Man or all the sexy characters, if I did there wouldn't be an awesome plot. **

Timcampy was happily flying above his master's head patiently waiting for him to wake from his sleep. Next to his master was none other than the infamous Yu Kanda. Why, you may be asking, well said two exorcists were secret lovers. They would meet at late hours in the night, steal glances at the other throughout the day, and occasionally pull the other away from whatever they were doing if no one was around. As Tim heard a groan, he was immediately able to tell it came from his beloved master.

Allen Walker was never known for being a morning person, especially when it meant leaving his warm, comfy bed which had his lover, who had an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him close. Kanda was never a heavy sleeper and upon hearing his lover and feeling his slight movements, he woke, only to find a pair of silver eyes staring back at him.

Tim had been patient enough, in other words he was left outside the room last night so his master and his lover could have some alone time, but now all he wanted was his master's attention. (He had found his way back in last night almost immediately, because he had done it so many times before, and so he hid himself in a dark corner that gave him an excellent view to record his master and his lover.)

So, he fluttered right into his master's face and nudged his cheek. He felt his master's hand pet him affectionately until his master's hand suddenly stopped. He looked up at his master when he said, "Tim? How did you get in here?"

"Moyashi, you don't think your damn golem was in here last night?" His master spoke to his lover, "I hope not. Tim, were you in here last night?"

Tim simply shook his body in a yes, then nipped at white locks of hair. Allen just simply looked at Kanda with a worried expression, who in return gave his lover's golem a glance before scowling.

"Tim? Did you happen to record what me and Kanda were doing last night?"

His master was talking in a kind tone, but Timcampy could easily see through his master, which enabled him to see the anxiousness behind it. Next thing he knew was there were two dark auras surrounding him and, in fear of his life, he started flying away from his master and his lover as fast as possible. He was going as fast as possible, but soon enough he heard foot steps and yelling.

"Kanda! Tim's headed for the dining hall!" that was his master. "Tim come back here! And don't you ever show that to anyone!"

Allen was not happy to get out of his bed that had Kanda lying in it and then having to chase his golem all over the place.

Tim had finally made it into the dining hall and was hovering high in the air when his master and his lover came running through the doors. They were both panting a little but had enough air in their lungs to yell at the golem floating high in the air.

"Tim! Come back down here now! And never show that recording to anyone!" His master was obviously not happy, while Kanda just 'che'd' and stood there glaring daggers at him.

Allen reluctantly gave up but when Tim opened his mouth to show the recording, his and Kanda's eyes opened in shock. Tim started to play the recording and everyone in the room was watching expectantly, wanting to know why Kanda and Allen had chased the golem.

_It was late at night and Allen couldn't sleep, so he was currently headed for his lover's room hoping to be more at peace in his presence. He had finally arrived at the door he was seeking and knocked on it quietly. The door opened to reveal the samurai in a pair of pants, no shirt, and hair down. __**God, he looks so good. Damn, I think I might be getting hard. **_

_Nothing was said, it wasn't necessary. Kanda knew his lover couldn't sleep, it was a common occurrence because of the 14th, he just quietly stepped aside and let him in. _

_Allen needed a distraction and apparently his lover was aware of the because after he had shut and locked the door, Kanda turned around and crushed their lips together. He slipped his tongue out and ran it across the others lips asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. He stuck his tongue in the wet, hot cavern and ran it everywhere, ending with him twisting and intertwining it with Allen's tongue. "Ah." Allen moaned into his lover's mouth. _

_He pulled away so they could catch their breath. Neither of them wasted time getting undressed and Kanda just pushed Allen onto the bed and got on top of him. He briefly kissed him on the lips and then went to work on the crook of his lover's neck. He ran his tongue along the skin, savoring the taste, but quickly bit down. "Ah. Kanda!" _

_Once he was satisfied with the mark he left, he continued to move down his lover, trailing his tongue along the exposed skin. He stopped when he got to his lover's cock. Kanda playfully stuck his tongue out and flicked it at the tip. "Ah..Nngh" Allen bucked his hips up but they were soon put back down by a pair of calloused hands. Kanda took his lover fully in his mouth and started to wrap his tongue around the arousal, he hummed against it. "Hah...Nngh...Yu." Allen moaned at the vibrations against his arousal, it just made him hard to no end. _

_He started bobbing his head up and down, but when he felt his lover close to cumming, he stopped. Allen whined at the loss of Kanda's mouth on his arousal. Kanda just simply went up and kissed his lover and when he pulled back said, "Suck." He had three fingers at Allen's mouth. He just greedily took them in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around each one, making sure to lather them well. _

_Kanda just got more hard by Moyashi's ministrations and pulled his fingers back, trailing them down the body below him. When he got to Allen's entrance he stuck a finger in and started stretching him. He quickly added a second and started to scissor him. "Yu...p-please..just fuck me..I need you." Allen moaned out in-between pants. _

_"As you wish." He pulled his fingers out of Allen's entrance, this earned him a whine. He positioned himself at the Moyashi's entrance and quickly thrust in. "Ah!~" "So..tight.." He pulled back out and rammed back in at a steady pace. "Ah! Nngh! Yu!...Harder!...F-faster!" Allen was moaning non-stop and Kanda loved it. He sped up and started hitting his Moyashi's sweet spot even harder. "Ah! Yu!~" "Moy-..a!-.. shi..." He was so close, they were so close. He took the other's arousal in his hand and started to pump it to their pace._

_He was frantically thrusting in and out of his lover at a hard and fast pace. "Nngh! Ah! Yu!~" Allen screamed, his back arching off the bed as he came in his lover's hand, spraying his seed on his own and Kanda's chest. Having Allen's walls clamp down on him was enough to make Kanda come deep inside his white haired lover, spilling his seed inside, "Allen!" _

_Kanda looked down at his lover. Allen's face was flushed and he was panting hard. He looked so good. He was catching his breath while still inside his lover, when he had his breathing back to normal, he pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him to his chest. "I love you, Yu." he said as he nuzzled into the other's chest. "Love you too, Allen." He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips as they both fell into sleep. _

Kanda and Allen just stood there mortified that something so intimate had just been shown to the whole Order. In turn, the Order stared at them, wondering how the hell the two had gotten together without killing each other.


End file.
